We Found Love
by Nyx-Ryn
Summary: The story of Deidara and Sasori. Deidara writes a poem about his love, but when Sasori reads it, where will they go from there? And when Sasori dies on a mission, what will Deidara do? SasoDei Fluff OOC
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi ahead! Don't like, don't read!

Hello! This is my first story ever so please do tell me what you like and what you think I should fix.

I had no Beta reader for this so I may have some spelling or grammar mistakes. Please forgive me. I'm not sure if ill add more chapters or not.

And warning there are a lot of POV changes to show emotion and thought. Enjoy!

**I do not own Naruto! :3  
**

Nyx-san

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_I love you._

_Yeah, that's what I though he said._

_Turns out it was nothing more than a lie. A scam made up to make me look foolish._

_I thought he really cared, but I guess I was wrong._

_Oh, but how I miss his hard wooden body, his eyes that only showed love for me._

_But you turned away and left me for dead!_

_When I needed you most you turned your back and walked away!_

_But I still need you! Here! With me! And no one else!_

_Every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year of every decade of every century of every millennium, I need you! _

_I will climb every mountain, swim every ocean, cross the hottest of desserts, and run through the arctic for you! _

_I will kill them all! _

_Because I love you and I need you with me!_

_If you run away I will chase you and when I find you I will embrace you and whisper in your ear that I love you and I never want to let go._

_You are my everything!_

_My joy, my happiness, my heart, my soul, my love._

_I never want to let you go!_

_Why did you have to leave me? Why!_

_We had found love._

_Yes we had! _

_You and I together again!_

_Just us against the world!_

_No one else matters!_

_You love me for me and I love you for you._

**ooooooooooooooooo**

"Deidara what's this?"

"What's what Danna? Un."

"This poem I think. It fell off your desk."

"No! don't read that!"

Deidara lunged for the paper that Sasori was holding but he held it out of reach.

"Why not brat?"

"It's personal. None of your business!"

He jumped for the paper again but failed in grabbing it again.

"Well I'm making it my business."

"Please don't!"

But Sasori paid no attention to Deidara's pleas.

Deidara's POV

I could only stand and watch as he read my poem. I watched as his face showed confusion then anger then something I couldn't understand.

"You wrote this, brat?"

I hung my head in shame and embarrassment.

"Answer me." he said with a slight tone of annoyance.

I turned and started to run out of our room but he caught me and spun me around too face him.

"Answer me Deidara. Did you write this?

"Yes." I said still looking at the ground.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why should you care! Those are my feelings and if you want to trample them then go ahead! I swear, you probably never once cared about me!"

I shouted angrily at him, tears already spilling over. I then realized I had just told him something I thought I had locked away in the darkest part of my heart. I tried again to run out of the room but Sasori closed the door before I could make it out.

"Why are you keeping me in here! To laugh at me? To point out what a sorry mess I am? To tell me how much of a loser I am for being so lonely?" I said now crying even harder.

"No."

"No he says. I guess I forgot to put 'tell the rest of the Akatsuki so they can laugh at me' on the list."

"Deidara, do you really feel all those things you wrote about?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I was so angry and sad I didn't really think about what I was saying.

"Who is the poem about?"

"No one."

There's no way I could tell him that the poem was about him and I.

"Tell me please. I'm trying to help you."

"It's about me and you." I say very quietly.

"What? Speak up brat."

"I said it's about you and me." I said a little louder.

"What? Deidara tell me now! You know I don't like to be kept waiting." He yelled at me and I flinched a little. He noticed and softened his gaze.

"It's about you and me! Gosh damn it! It's about us."

I started crying again. Not wanting to face Sasori and slightly exhausted from all the emotional waves, I sat down in front of him against the door.

Sasori's POV

_I,, quite frankly, was stunned. I never expected him to have feelings for me._

"Deidara," I said hesitantly, "Do you love me?"

Had I been capable of blushing I would have had to fight one down. If Deidara said yes I would obviously be the dominant in the relationship and thus need to appear as strong as possible.

I looked to Deidara and he looked as if someone had just told him Itachi was his long lost grandpa, which is in itself, a highly amusing thought.

Deidara's POV

_What? What? What? WHAT? _

_What did he say? _

_What do I say? _

_Do I answer truthfully? _

_What if I do say yes? _

_Will he laugh at me? _

_Does he love me back?_

_I don't know._

_Honestly, at this point, what do I have to lose._

"Y-Yeah. Un."

_Darn you speech impediment!_

"Good." He answered.

_Good? What does that mean, good?_

Sasori's POV

_Yes! He admits it! Now time to make him mine!_

"Deidara."

"Yes Sasori?"

"Would you like too be my boyfriend?"

3rd Person POV

"Deidara, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Deidara said with a shocked and slightly puzzled face. He expected Sasori to reject him and tell the rest of the Akatsuki that he was the biggest idiot ever, not ask him to be his boyfriend right off the bat as if he had been waiting for it.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that this was what you wanted. Forgive me." He said with disappointment clear in his voice.

"No! It's just that, I mean, It's really sudden and I don't really know what to do since I've never been in a relationship before, and I'm worried that I'll screw something up, but I really would like to but I ju-"

Sasori's POV

_I have had enough of his ramblings and I know that he needs some reassurance so I decided to take action._

Sasori walked over to Deidara, squat down to his level on the floor. Then he cupped Deidara's cheeks with his hands, and during his ramblings, leaned in and kissed him gently. Deidara eeped a little, having not seen it coming, being to lost in his ramblings. As Sasori kissed Deidara, he knew this must be new to him because he was inexperienced and I showed, but Sasori didn't mind. He just wanted Deidara to know he was there and he loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Time for the second chapter. I will be posting these as soon as I finish them so I may be all over the place with updates. Inspiration comes and goes as it pleases. As always please R+R! Thanks!

**I don't own 'Take Me Home' by Cash Cash or Naruto**

Nyx-san

**Ooooooooooooooo**

Deidara POV

_I melted in your love._

_You love me now!_

_Please take me with you Sasori!_

_I love you! I love you so much_

_More than anything!_

As I pulled away for a breath I said to him, "I love you."

"I love you to, Deidara."

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good," I replied. "Will we tell the others?"

"Yes. Heaven forbid that Hidan finds out and tells the others with his blabbermouth."

I laughed at that.

"Your smile is lovely." Sasori said. I blushed.

"When will we tell them?" I asked.

"Sometime soon. Probably tomorrow, it is rather late to tell them tonight."

I yawned loudly as he said that. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good night Deidara." He said while turning to his bed.

"Um, Danna?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I blushed when I said this. He probably wouldn't want me in his bed. Even if I was his boyfriend.

"Sure. But why?"

"Well, I've been lonely for a while and I thought that if I slept in your bed tonight with you, that I would feel a little less lonely."

Sasori looked a bit stunned when I said this, but then he smiled a small bit and said, "Sure, anytime brat."

"Thanks. And stop calling me brat."

"Never, brat."

We both climbed into Sasori's queen sized bed and got comfy. I snuggled into his cest and drifted off to sleep as he played with my now loose hair.

"Sasori?"

"Yes Deidara?"

"Thanks for loving me back."

Sasori stopped playing with my hair and looked down at me. I was already half asleep so I didn't hear clearly but I think he said something like, "I love you to, brat."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning I was nervous about what the rest of the Akatsuki would say, especially Pein.

Sasori POV

I woke up to Deidara pacing around the room with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping it was nothing of serious concern.

Deidara jumped a little at the sound of my voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, but that's not the question here. What's bothering you?"

"Well, It's just that I'm worried about what the other Akatsuki will say. Don't misunderstand! I'm not embarrassed to be your boyfriend, but I just don't reallt know how to deal with it." He said sheepishly.

He really did look cute when he blushed.

"Don't worry about it. We can tell them together during breakfast."

"Ok." He said looking a little less nervous. "Speaking of, breakfast is in a few so you might want to get dressed."

"You don't say!" I replied sarcastically. "Gosh Deidara. I wasn't expecting this when I asked you to be my boyfriend."

Deidara suddenly looked guilty as if he had done something wrong.

"Sorry," he said. "I'll try to be more careful about what I say."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Deidara, relax. Ok, see it's no different than it was before."

I leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Except I get to do that."

Deidara blushed heavily and I went to put my clothes on. I knew I'd have to take it slow with him.

Once I was done getting ready, I grabbed Deidara's hand and led him down the hall to the kitchen. Most everyone was there, with the exception or Pein and Konan.

I walked in, still holding Deidara's hand. He was looking st the ground with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Morning Sasori-san!" Tobi said, cheerfully as always.

"Hey Sasori! What was up with last night? Why didn't you come to the poker game?" Hidan asked. "Wait, why are you holding the blonde freaks hand?"

"If you don't mind Hidan," I said, turning to look at him. "I do not appreciate you calling my boyfriend names. And if you dare to say another, I will personally see to your long and brutal suffering." I finished with a glare.

Zetsu was the next to speak up. "I knew the blonde was gay but I didn't expect you to be."

"What do you mean you knew I was gay? I didn't tell anybody!" Deidara yelled indignantly.

Hidan answered. "Please. Every guy that has ever been in the Akatsuki has fallen head over heels for Konan at one tome or another. You've been here three years and not once shown any interest in her."

"Oh." Deidara replied. He looked at the ground again and held my hand a little tighter.

"Come with me for a sec Deidara." I led him in to the adjacent living room and sat down on one of the couches with him.

"What's wrong?'" I asked.

"It's nothing. Let's just go eat." He said, standing up to walk back to the kitchen, but I pulled him back down on the couch.

"Please tell me. Was it something they said?"

"Yeah. It was what Zetsu was saying. I'm just worried if we rushed into this. I mean, Zetsu is normally very good at reading people and it got me thinking. He said you weren't gay so I'm worried that this is just a one night stand to you, and I don't know how to deal with that." He said.

I should have known he'd be insecure. This is his first relationship after all. I need to reassure him. Do something to let him know that this relationship is important to me to. I have an idea.

"Deidara, how about I take you on a date."

"What? Why?" he asked, rather surprised at my proposition.

"To show you that I really do love you and that this isn't just a one night stand to me." I replied.

"Um, ok. When?" he asked, now rather curious.

"How about on Saturday. Neither of us have any missions that day and it gives me time to plan."

"Ok Danna. Sounds good." He smiled big at me. "Can we eat breakfast now? I'm starving!"

"Sure brat." I said, taking his hand again and walking back to the kitchen.

"Don't call me brat!" he snapped at me.

"Never, brat." He scowled and I let out a small chuckle.

"Wow Danna, I've never heard you laugh before."

"Oh?"

"I like it. I think you should laugh more often."

"Only for you." I replied.

Tomorrow I would have to talk to Pein.


	3. Chapter 3

Ello, ello, ello! Third chapter, third day. Nice. I noticed that I've kind of set this in a modern AU with Tobi actually in the organization so I'm gong to just say that this is now officially a modern AU and that most people (or puppets) in this are probably OOC.

Thanks so much to MrGoodyTwoShoes for pointing out my mistakes and everyone who has viewed!

57 views. Wow. This is my first fic and although it may not seem like a lot to anyone else, it really means a lot to me that people are reading and hopefully enjoying this fic.

As always, Please review and enjoy!

**Oooooooooooo**

**Sasori POV**

_'knock knock'_

"Come in." Pein said. "Hello Sasori-san."

"Hello Pein-sama."

"What do you need?" he asked. Despite what others may think, Pein really does care about the Akatsuki and its members.

"Is Konan here?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Yes. Konan come out here please." He yelled into a room behind his desk.

"Yes, Pein?" the blue haired lady asked.

"Sasori appears to have something to ask us." He responded.

"What do you need Sasori-san?" with concern written on her face.

"I need date ideas." I stated.

"Date ideas? Who's the lucky girl?" she asked, suddenly interested.

"Deidara." I replied, smirking.

"Deidara?" Pein said with surprise. "I didn't know you were gay?"

"Yes, I'm gay. Now I need good date ideas."

"When are you going?" Konan asked.

"Tomorrow. You two are a great coupleso I thought you could help me out with some good date ideas."

Pein looked at me as if I had gone insane. Konan just smiled and started telling me about different places to go and things to do with Pein adding something here and there.

"So Deidara, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Ok! So you have your basic options to start out with. They are movies, an aquarium or museum, something outdoorsy like a picnic or a walk in the park," she said.

"Or a nice dinner." Pein added.

"Oh yes of course!" she said excitedly.

"Ok. But what do you think he will like?" I asked.

"Well lets start eliminating stuff. He's not a huge fan of art galleries, so museum might not be a good option. An aquarium would remind him of Kisame, which would remind him of Itachi, which would make him mad, so that's out. A fancy dinner isn't always a good option for a first date, so you may not want to do that. And Pein and I already know that their aren't any good movies playing so that leaves with something to do outside." She finished.

"What's the weather supposed to be like tomorrow?" I asked. If it was nice, I had the perfect place in mind.

"It's supposed to be sunny with no chance of rain. That'll be perfect! Where will you take him?" She asked excitedly.

"There's a nature reserve not to far from here and I was thinking about taking him there. He always has had a love of animals." I said to her with a small, fond smile across my face as I thought about Deidara's love of animals.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Sasori no Danna! Look!" a fifteen year old Deidara called._

_"What do you want brat?" Sasori snapped._

_"Well you see, I was walking in the woods when a hawk came and tried to take this little bird, but he dropped it and I think it's wing is broken. Could you help me take care of it until it gets better?" He asked with a pleading look in his eye._

_"No. I don't have time to play around and neither do you."_

_"Fine!" he yelled. "I'll take care of it myself!"_

_And he did. He made a splint out of some of my spare wood, which I begrudgingly gave to him, and checked out several books on wild birds and bird care. In between our missions he would check on it and take care of it. He would talk to it and try to mimic its calls. One night I heard him humming one of his new favorite songs to it and was surprised when it mimicked it perfectly. When it was fully healed, he released it back into the woods. Every time he went back to those woods, he hummed the same tune and the bird would whistle it back every time._

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's a great idea! He'll love it!" Konan exclaimed.

"Yeah I hope so. Anyway thanks Konan, thanks Pein."

"Come back anytime you want more ideas or advice and tell me how the date went once you get back." She said.

"Got it. Ja ne." I said while walking out.

Now what to wear?

Meanwhile with Deidara….

**Deidara POV**

Oh my gosh! I'm freaking out! I'm so nervous about tomorrow. What should I wear?

I went through my closet and thirty minutes later, had decided on an out fit. It consisted of a dark navy v-neck tee with studs on the sleeves, ripped light denim skinny jeans, my black and white hi-tops and my hair as normal.

I laid my clothes on my desk chair and went to go get some dinner. When I got to the kitchen I noticed that I hadn't seen Sasori in a while. Konan was their as well and started talking with me.

"What's up Konan?" I asked the blue haired lady.

"Oh, nothing much. I heard you and Sasori are an item now huh." She said smiling.

I blushed. "Who told you?"

"Sasori. He came to Pein and I a little while ago to get advice on dates." She said while grabbing her finished tacos.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Speaking of, where is Sasori?"

"I don't know." She said as we sat down and started to make small talk.

**Sasori POV**

I waked back to mine and Deidara's shared room to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. When I got there, Deidara wasn't there but I saw the clothes he picked. He must be at dinner. From what I saw of his clothes, he was going to be smokin'. So I decided to sort through my closet to find something nice as well.

I chose a black tee with a scull on the front, red skinny jeans, my black high-tops and a black studded beanie. I hung them on the back of my chair and made my way to dinner. On my way, I ran into Deidara who had just finished.

"Oh, hi Sasori." He said with a bright smile on his face.

**Deidara POV**

I had just finished talking with Konan and was heading back to our room to write some poetry. I had been inspired by something Konan said. I was walking fast and not paying attention to where I was walking and ran into Sasori.

"Oh, hi Sasori!" I said. Seeing him always made me happy and I smiled subconsciously.

"Hello Deidara." He said.

"Going to get dinner?"

"Yeah."

"It's taco night tonight, so you might want to hurry and get there before Hidan."

Sasori chuckled. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Ok, well I'll see you later." I said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Ok brat." He called back.

When I got to our room I grabbed a pen and paper and began writing.

_We are all artists. Some would differ and say that only some are artists, but that is not so. Sure there are the artists who sculpt, paint, draw, write, perform and build. But there are also the arts of grace and love. The art of mercy, passion, and comfort. Of friendship and guidance. All these things are art. So the question should not be 'Am I an Artist" but instead be, 'What kind of Artist am I'?_


	4. Chapter 4

**97 VIEWS SUCKAS!** This is awesome! I'm so happy! Ok so I'm going to tell you about the next chapter. This one and the next are going to be the same thing with one being in Deidara's point of view and the others in Sasori's with little snipits of what the other Akatsuki are doing. Just letting you know so that you won't be disappointed tomorrow when it's the exact same thing. Sorry if you don't like that stuff.

Don't own Naruto

And as always please read and review. Especially review.

Ryn-chan (Its Ryn writing this today :3)

**Ooooooooooo**

**Deidara POV**

Today was the day.

I woke up, crawled out of bed and moved into the bathroom to get ready, grabbing the clothes I chose yesterday from the chair. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair and did it up the normal way and stepped back to look at myself.

I looked damn good.

_'bang bang'_

"Hurry up brat. You know I don't like to be kept waiting." I heard Sasori yell from the other side of the door.

"I'm almost done!" I yelled back.

I finished tying up my hair and opened the door. Sasori stood there and eyed me up and down with a smirk on his face. I didn't really like him doing that but played along.

"Like what you see?" I asked in a sexy voice.

"Most definitely." He replied, the went into the bathroom with his clothes. A few minutes later I heard the shower running and decided to sculpt something. I grabbed some clay, sat down on the floor and started sculpting a phoenix. I infused a special powder in it so that when it detonated, it would make the shape of a phoenix. I heard Sasori walk out and turned to look at him. He, quite frankly, looked hot.

"You look good Danna." I said. Once I was done admiring him I went back to putting the finishing touches on my phoenix. Sasori came over to look at what I was making.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, this? It's a phoenix bomb. I infused a colored powder in it so that when it explodes, it will take the form and color of a phoenix. It's more of a firework than a bomb but I think I'll keep it." I said, putting the final touches on it.

"It looks good." He said "Come on, lets go to breakfast."

"Ok.. let me wash my hands first."

Once I was in the bathroom I smiled. Sasori had complimented my art!

We left the hideout and headed into the small village we were near.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was hungry and starting to get annoyed at all the stares we were getting.

"Right here." He said, stopping in front of a large restaurant.

I smiled and glomped him. "Thank you so much." He had taken me to my favorite pancake place for breakfast. I ran to the restaurant screaming 'Yes!' at the top of my lungs and getting a lot of weird looks. Sasori just followed me slowly.

Once we were seated and given menus the waitress came and took our drink orders while flirting with me, which earned her a fierce glare from Sasori. He ordered a black coffee and I got hot coco with marshmallows and extra whip cream. I had to admit, I was acting like a kid, but it was fun and Sasori didn't seem to mind. The waitress came back to take our orders.

"Ready to order?" she asked. She laid off on the flirting after Sasori made it clear I was taken. It was scary, but nice to see Sasori so protective of me.

I ordered first.

"I'll have the chocolate pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon." I said then handed the menu to her.

"And for you?" she asked Sasori.

"I will have the strawberry crepes with the fruit bowl." He said to her. Once she left we started talking.

"So, where else are we going?" I asked eagerly.

"Not telling."

"Aww! Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Can I guess?"

"You can, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Humph. Please?" I pleaded.

"Three guesses."

"Ok!" I said excitedly. "Hmm, movies?"

"No. Two more tries." He said with a small smirk.

"Ok, um, the amusement park?" I asked, hopeful.

"Nope, only one more."

I was getting frustrated.

"Give me a clue." I said.

"Ok. You'll love it." He said with a bigger smirk, knowing that answer would annoy me. He was right.

"That's not a valid clue!" I yelled.

"It's the only clue your getting and don't yell inside. Yeesh, you're such a kid sometimes." He said exasperated.

"Sorry. Lets see, ok, um, is it a museum?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Ughh." I said and sprawled out on the table in defeat. Sasori smiled and leaned over to kiss my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, even if I didn't guess it, I know I'll love it cause' you'll be there." I said. Sasori just smiled. Our food came and we ate quickly. Once we were done the waitress came back to clear our plates.

"Will you be splitting the check?" she asked.

"Ye-" I started.

"No." Sasori cut in.

"But Sasori!"

"I said no. I'm the one that's taking you one a date so I pay."

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms.

We left the restaurant and headed to some unknown location. Suddenly Sasori came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't have a blindfold, so this is the next best thing. It's only a block or so away, so just let me lead you there." he answered.

"Kay."

For anyone who's wondering, walking blind is hard. Especially when your distracted by how close your boyfriend is.

"Here we are." Sasori said, uncovering my eyes. I stood, shocked. I couldn't believe he had taken me to a nature reserve. I used to go to them all the time with my parents when I was young. I got the idea of animal bombs from the memories of those trips. Sasori noticed I hadn't said anything and was just standing there.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. "You're not unhappy with it are you?"

"No, I was just remembering the time I spent in them when I was young is all." I turned around and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He smiled and hugged me back.

"You know Dei, we won't see anything by standing out here."

"Yeah, your right. Let's go in now!" I said, running to the entrance.

We spent the rest of the day in there and only left after they kicked us out at closing.

_'Growl~'_

"Hungry brat?"

"Yeah, a little. Oh look, a hotdog cart! Can I get one?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, then went over to get two hotdogs.

We headed back to the hideout full and tired.

"Hey Sasori." I stopped and said. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"Um, thanks for today." Once I said this, I gave him a quick kiss. I stepped back, blushing heavily. "WellIShouldProbablyBeGettingToBed, Goodnight Sasori!" I said quickly then ran into our room and flopped on my bed. I fell asleep thinking about Sasori.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there! Since Ryn wrote the Deadara POV chapter, I'm writing the Sasori POV chapter. We probably won't do these types of date chapters, just because they were so hard to coordinate, but we would like you to tell us if you did like them or think that they were terrible and never do them again.

139 views! We started writing Friday and we already have this many reviews! Holy crap! Thank you so much! **Throws twizzlers to everyone because twizzlers are awesome**

Oh! I'm so sorry to the Guest who reviewed, we didn't give you a shout-out last chapter so here it is.

**THANK YOU GUEST WHO REVIEWED US! **

Nyx-kun

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sasori POV**

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. Deidara must be getting ready. Today was the day of our date.

After a while, I was starting to get impatient. I walked over and banged on the door.

"Hurry up Deidara, you know I don't like to be kept waiting." I yelled to him.

"I'm almost done!" he yelled back.

When he stepped out I couldn't help but stare a little. He looked good.

"Like what you see?" he asked?

"Most definitely." I replied.

I grabbed my clothes and went to get ready. After my shower and quick towel dry of my hair, I put my clothes on and gave myself a once over in the mirror. Perfect. I stepped out and noticed Deidara was sculpting something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, this? It's a phoenix bomb." He said. Apparently he put a special powder in it that gave it special effects when it exploded.

"It looks good." I said. And it really did. Although I never was a huge fan of the explosions, his sculpting was always top notch, no matter what Tobi said. Not like I paid attention to him anyway.

"Let's go to breakfast." I said.

"Ok, let me just wash off my hands first." He answered and went to the bathroom.

Once we left the hideout, I started walking toward one of Deidara's favorite breakfast places.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Konan." I called. I needed her advice on something for the date tomorrow.

"Yes Sasori-san?" she answered.

"I need your help on something for tomorrow."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need to know what his favorite restaurants are." I said.

Konan and Deidara had always been good friends from the very beginning. When Deidara first joined, he made Konan his theoretical sister. Whenever he needed advice or a training partner, he always went to her.

"He likes pancakes." She said. "You should take him to that pancake house in the village. That's his favorite place to go."

"Thanks Konan." I said.

"You're welcome. Have fun tomorrow." She replied.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Where are we going?" Deidara asked.

"Right here." I said stopping.

As expected of my energetic boyfriend, he ran right inside.

After we were seated our waitress came to take our drink orders. I couldn't believe she started flirting with MY Deidara. Luckily, my glare seemed to shut that up quickly. Deidara gave me a grateful glance.

After our drinks came, he started asking me where we were going. I almost told him but decided to let him guess.

"Three guesses." I said, after much begging from him.

"Ok. Movies?"

"No. two more tries." I said smirking. I was 99% sure that he wasn't going to guess it. And even if he did, I wouldn't tell him.

"Um, amusement park?" he guessed.

"Nope. One more guess."

I would have to remember to take him to the amusement park sometime. There was a big one close by with a huge water park.

"Give me a clue." He said.

"You'll love it." I answered. I knew that answer would get on his nerves. I was right.

I'm pretty sure he yelled loud enough for the people in the restaurant across the street to hear. Honestly, I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out.

"Quiet Deidara. Yeesh, your such a kid sometimes." I said.

"Sorry." He said. "Let's see, is it a museum?"

"Nope."

"Ughh." He said, and sprawled on the table in defeat. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. Without really thinking about it, I leaned over and kissed his forehead. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, even if I didn't guess it, I know I'll love it, cause' you'll be there with me." He said.

Once we were done with our food, we left and started heading for the reserve. Once we were about a block away, I decided I didn't want him to see it until we got there. I walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't want you to see where we are going. It's only about a block away so just let me guide you the rest of the way there." I replied.

We walked a little ways further and once outside the building, I stopped.

"We're here." I said, uncovering his eyes.

Deidara didn't move for a while and I was worried that he didn't like it. Suddenly, he turned and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." He said.

I hugged him back. I guess I had done well.

**MEANWHILE AT THE AKATSUKI HIDEOUT….**

**3p POV**

Konan was currently in a good mood while making her.

"Hey Konan." Hidan said, walking in. "Where's Sasori and the little blonde brat?"

"Out on a date." She answered.

"Sasori trying to get some, huh?"

"No. Not yet anyway. He wants to prove to Deidara, that he loves him, so he took him out today. Why, was there something you needed?"

"Not really. I just noticed an absence of arguing today, is all."

"You and Kakuzu argue all the time."

"Yeah, but when they argue, usually something ends up destroyed."

"True." Konan said as she sat down and continued to make small talk with Hidan.

**BACK TO THE DATE!**

**Sasori POV**

We headed back to the hideout, full and tired. Today had gone pretty well, I thought. Suddenly, Deidara stopped just outside the hideout.

"Hey Sasori," he said.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"Um, thanks for today." He said.

Before I could make a reply, he pressed a quick kiss to my lips and then quickly made up so lame excuse to run off. I was surprised, but happy. I then remembered my promise to tell Konan how the date went. She ate up every detail and squealed when I told her that Dei kissed me. I bid her goodnight and headed back to our room to finally get some sleep. I fell asleep thinking of where I should take him next.

oooooooooooooooo

Hello there! This is Ryn-chan! I stole Nyx's computer for a minute to say hello to all our lovely viewers and reviewers. Thank you everyone, so much! I hope you'll continue to support us and we look forward to your reviews! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hello cuppycakes! This is Ryn-chan here with another chapter! This one was three pages longer than normal, yay! Normally I have troubled making it just to the 1,000 word mark, but this chapter was so much fun to write! Thanks to Nyx-kun for helping me out on this one, again.

Thank you so so so so much, to the guests who reviewed! You two were the ones that inspired me to write this chapter so here's a cupcake! If your allergic, let me know and I'll give you something else tomorrow!

**We have 164 views! O, my, sparkles!** :D

**And an announcement to any one who cares! We will not be updating on Friday or Saturday and only a slight chance on Sunday!**

And if anyone knows what happens on document manager where it tells you the life span of your documents and what that means, if you would kindly review and tell me that, it would be very appreciated, because I really don't want our stories to be taken down after 90 days. :,(

As always, please Follow, Favorite, and Review!

Ryn-chan 

**Sasori POV**

Shopping. Sasori hated it.

Deidara. Sasori loved it.

So it stands to reason that he would have mixed feelings when Deidara said he wanted to go shopping.

It all started a few days ago when he ran out of hair ties.

His last one broke while on a mission so he needed some new ones. Normally he and Konan went out together because 'She always chooses the best ones' apparently. Unfortunately, Konan was out on a mission and Deidara refused to go with out her, opting to leave his hair down until she got back. Once she did return, they decided on heading into town the next day, seeing as she also needed some things.

Now, I have limited shopping experience, and had never been accessory shopping. But, being the awesome boyfriend I am, I decided to tag along to see what kinds of things he liked.

And so, after breakfast the next day, we set out for a day of shopping. We first stopped by an emo looking store for nail polish. I also got some, seeing as I was running low. Konan wanted to look at some of the clothes and dragged Dei along with her. I swear, it was like watching two teenage girls. They looked through the racks, occasionally holding up an item for the other to judge.

After they had picked out an outfit made from the clothes for the other to wear, they went to the dressing room to try it on. Konan went first. She had a black tank top under a shredded gray, 3/4th sleeve shirt, and ripped, navy skinny jeans. This was the outfit Deidara had designed, and I had to admit, he had done a good job. Said male made Konan spin around and admire his handy work. She liked it a lot and decided to buy it. Next, it was Deidara's turn with the outfit Konan had designed.

My jaw dropped at the sight of him. He was wearing a black tee with a see through lace back, red and black plaid mini skirt with chains hanging off it, and skin tight, black skinny jeans under it. Another customer who was walking by, wolf whistled at him and got death glares from all three of us.

He blushed as he spun around for Konan and me. Somehow Konan had convinced him, not only to buy the outfit, but to wear it out shopping today. I'd need to remember to thank her later on. You know, today might not be such a bad day after all.

We made our purchases and left. Deidara looked very self conscious, which I found cute. He got a lot of looks and a few more wolf whistles, which made him move closer to grab my hand.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" Konan fawned.

Deidara frowned at being called cute and I just rolled my eyes. We headed to the next store. This one sold all kinds of accessories. To say I was uncomfortable would be a major understatement, but to my surprise, Deidara seemed right at home. He and Konan went right over to the hair section and started looking. Deidara called me over, to ask my opinion. I honestly don't know why wanted my opinion when he could just ask Konan.

He held up a pack of plain black ones and a pack of blue studded ones.

"Which do you like better?" he asked me.

"The black ones." I answered.

"Kay, thanks."

He grabbed a pack of red ones as well and started looking around the rest of the store. He picked out a pretty chain necklace with a blue butterfly pendant for Konan, and she grabbed a spiked dog collar for him. Konan was admiring the necklace in a small mirror while Deidara was looking at something else. He then grabbed something off one of the shelves, and walked over to me.

"Try this on." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just try it on!" he said.

I put the necklace on and looked at it in the mirror. It was a short necklace that was made up of several strips of leather, with a shark tooth on each one.

"That looks great on you!" Konan exclaimed.

"What did you expect Konan? We all know that I'm the best when it comes to fashion and accessorizing." Deidara said.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to rub it in." she said, rolling her eyes.

It did look good on me.

"I'll get it." I said. Deidara cheered at his success and Konan sighed.

"You're only encouraging him." She said.

"I know." I said, smirking.

We purchased our items and to a small café for lunch. After we ordered, Deidara excused himself. Konan and I found a both and sat down.

"So, how has your day of shopping with us been?" Konan asked, smiling.

"Weird. I knew Deidara took pride in his style, anyone would be able to tell just by looking in his closet, but I didn't expect you and him to, literally, act like teenage girls." I said.

Konan laughed so hard, she was gasping for breath. Once she drank some water, she was able to get her breath back.

"Yeah. The first time I went out with him, I couldn't believe it either. It still annoys me that he has better style, but we always have fun on our shopping trips. I think he enjoys the quality time, ya know." She said.

"How often do you do this?" I asked.

"Maybe once every two or three months. The last time we went, we got kicked out of a fireworks store."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, kicked out isn't the right statement. Ran out like our lives depended on it, is more accurate." She started. "We were buying fireworks for the 4th of July party.* After we bought our fireworks, Deidara told me he wanted to prank the clerk cause' he called Dei a girl. So we gathered up some fireworks and set them off. Then we ran for our lives."

I looked at her like she was insane, then smiled.

"That definitely sounds like something Dei would do." I said.

"You really love him, don't you." She said.

"Yeah."

Deidara came and sat down next to me, his hair up in it's usual way.

"Aw. I thought you were going to put it up the other way!" Konan whined.

"No way! With both that and the skirt, I would look even more like a girl." He said.

"Fine. But let me do your hair for your Halloween costume." She said.

"What are you going to do with a Halloween costume?" I asked.

"Go trick-or-treating!" she said excitedly. "There's an adult trick-or-treat route this year, and who in their right mind passes up the chance to get free candy?!"

"We've been planning it for a few months now. Would you like to come?" Deidara asked.

"I'll think about it." I said

"We are headed to the costume shop after this." Konan said. "Maybe we could find something for you there."

"Yeah, maybe." I replied.

Our food came, and we continued to talk.

"So, you said you've been planning this for a few months now. Have you already picked out your costumes?" I asked.

At this Deidara turned a bright red and Konan smirked.

"Yes we have." Konan said. "You see, Deidara and I made a bet to see who could eat the most twinkies in an hour. The loser had to wear the costume that the winner picked out. Deidara lost, so I choose his costume. Even had it custom made and it's ready for a fitting today!"

"Damn! I totally forgot about that!" Deidara said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see, cause' I'm not telling you, and I know he won't say a thing." She said.

We finished up and headed to the costume store. Once there, Konan, literally, had to drag Deidara in by his hair.

"Hey Mikoto!** We're here for the fitting!" Konan called into the shop. A tall man with black hair and glasses came out of the back.

"Oh, hey Konan, Deidara, new guy." He said.

"Mikoto, this is Sasori, Deidara's boyfriend." She said.

Mikoto chuckled. "So this is the lucky guy, huh?"

"Yep." Konan confirmed.

Konan turned to me. "Mikoto is an old friend of mine, and is almost as good as Dei when it comes to fashion." She said.

"Come on back." Mikoto called.

We walked back to a secluded dressing area.

"Wait here." He said, and gestured for us to sit on a couch outside the dressing room he was leading Deidara into.

"You're going to love this." Konan said smiling. "Actually, it was originally a plan to get you two together, but since the opportunity was to good to pass up, I made him go along with it."

A few minutes later we heard Deidara talking to Mikoto.

"Come out and let me see!" Konan yelled to him.

"No! I don't want to! It fits so can we leave?" he asked.

"Nope! Not until you show me!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Mikoto! Drag him out!" she yelled. Something told me that I should stay on her good side.

The door slammed open. Deidara was wearing a shiny, black spandex top that barely came past his ribs, black booty shorts made of the same material, thigh high boots with heels, big, black cat ears, a black cat tail, furry gloves with paws, and a leather collar with a chain hanging from it. I just stared in shock and Konan fell over laughing.

"Stop it Konan! And don't look at me like that, Sasori!" He screamed, his face as red as a tomatoe.

"Um, excuse me for a moment." I said. I had to get out of there.

"I think he likes it." I heard Mikoto say.

"He loves it." Konan replied.

I was waiting outside when Deidara and Konan came out.

"See ya soon." Mikoto called.

Deidara was still red with embarrassment and moved to grab my hand. I stopped him, grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He squeaked a little at the force and Konan was squealing about how cute this was. Once I was finished, I grabbed his hand and we walked back home, all three of us smiling. 

Explainy part. :3

*I know that fourth of July is an American only holiday, BUT I wanted them to have some fun with the fire works.

**Mikoto is my OC, and just between you and me, Nyx is mad because he wanted to make the first OC for this story. :P

Thank you, everyone! And don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Toodles!


	7. Bonus Chapter

Hi there! This is Ryn-chan! Because Nyx and I are going to be away for the weekend, we decided to make a mini chapter for today. We hope you like it and review while were out, and we'll be posting chapter as soon as possible!

Thank you to Samurai Bebop for reviewing! Today I'm giving you a box of pocky! Review and tell me which kind you like please!

Ryn-chan 

**Deidara's puppet**

One day, in a faraway land, there lived a group of weirdos. Trying to give peace to the world.

Ok… that opening is so overused. Let's try this again.

It was a completely and utterly boring day at the Akatsuki. Deidara needed something to do.

"Hey Sasori?"

"Yeah, brat."

"Can you show me how to make a puppet?" he asked.

Sasori looked him like he was crazy, but just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

So Deidara walked over to Sasori and sat down next to him. Sasori showed him the different parts of the puppets and how to attach them. Then he showed him how to carve features in to the wood and make them look life like. Deidara started carving a face into the small block of wood he was given. After a few minutes of carving, he was frustrated that it wasn't turning out like he wanted it to.

"Danna, how do you get yours to look so good? I'm completely failing at mine." Deidara complained.

"It takes time and practice. Here's another block. Try again." Sasori said.

So Deidara tried again. And failed again.

"Sasori, maybe I just can't to this." Deidara said.

"Sure you can. Try again. This time make something that looks like one of your bombs. Maybe it'll turn out better." Sasori encouraged.

Deidara walked over to his desk and grabbed some clay and fed it to his mouths. He used that to mould a little clay bird. He brought the bird back over to his seat at Sasori's desk and started carving the shape of the bird into the wood. After about an hour, he had successfully carved all the parts of the bird.

"Sasori I did it. Now what?" Deidara asked.

"Now use the connectors to hold them together and attach the strings to the different parts." Sasori instructed.

So Deidara did just that. Once he had finished, he grabbed some of Sasori's paint and started painting his bird.

"Done." Deidara said, although his looked nowhere near as good as Sasori's.

"Good job. Now try to make it move." Sasori said.

After a while Deidara got the hang of it and made it move just like his clay birds, not without effort though. Sasori turned to watch his boyfriend goofing off and laughed at how childish he looked.

"What are you laughing at?" Deidara asked indignantly.

"You." Sasori replied.

"Why? This is what you do all the time."

"Yes, but I'm a puppet master, so I make it look cool."

"Yeah, sure."

"No more talking Deidara."

"Can't make me!"

And the rest of Sasori's day was spent trying to get Deidara to shut his mouth.

What up guys, sorry for the short chapter today, but we were both busy and didn't really have any good chapter ideas today so it turned out kinda lame.

I actually wrote today's chapter because SOMEBODY didn't want to. You owe me Ryn.

But she did want to say thank you to Samurai Bebop and give him pocky, so I let her do the opening.

Please remember to FALLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW!

And thank you all so much, we just reached over 200 views on our first ever story, so we are very appreciative, and thank you to anyone who has been keeping upwith this story.

Nyx


	8. Chapter 7

So what's up guys? It's been how long, a week and a half since we posted anything? Not that that's long by any means but it feels long to us after posting one chapter after another for a whole week.

Anyway thank you all for getting us to over 200 views on our story.

Please review and follow and favorite. I know that sometimes when I review and it says the whole 'the author greatly appreciates your review' that it may seem distant and not very important, but when we see that we have reviewers and followers it really makes our day. So pleases, if you like our stories follow it and if you wouldn't mind reviewing, we greatly appreciate it.

On the less serious note, I wrote this chapter as Deidara and I have to say that usually writing as Sasori and switching to Dei was hard, but fun and a nice change of pace. So sorry if it is different than Ryn's. Hope you enjoy!

**Nyx**

**Deidara POV**

Two weeks until Halloween. After the whole costume ordeal a few weeks back I was beginning to dread this years Halloween. But I had more pressing matters. Sasori's birthday was only a week after Halloween and I still had no idea what to get him.

So here I was, nervously standing outside Pein and Konan's room. If Konan was in there, all would be well. But if Pein was there, I shuddered at the thought. Quite frankly he was rather intimidating, and although I knew that he really did care about us it didn't take away from his frightening demeanor.

But as with all things regarding Sasori, it was worth the risk.

_'knock knock'_

"Who is it?" I heard a female voice call. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Deidara." I called back.

"Come in."

I walked into the room. It was nicer than the other members, but that was to be expected. Pein was the leader after all.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Dei. What do you need?" She asked sweetly.

"Um well Sasori's birthday is coming up soon and I don't know what to get him. Do you have any ideas?"

_If there was anyone I could trust to help me, it was Konan._

"Hmm. How about we start by making a list of things he likes and working off of one of those?" she suggested.

"Ok. Sounds good." I said sitting on the bed.

"Here you go." She said, handing me a piece of paper and a pen and sitting across from me on the bed.

I started writing out things that Sasori likes.

_1: Puppets_

_2: Me_

_3: Poison_

_4: Knives_

_5: Coffee_

"That's all I can come up with right now." I said.

"Ok, well lets start by eliminating ideas. What's something that you absolutely will not give him?" she asked me while looking at the sheet.

"Poison. I said immediately. "Knowing me, I would probably end up killing myself."

"Ok what else?" she asked me.

"Um, knives. Don't know much about them to get a good one."

I looked over the other three things on the list. I could buy him some coffee, but I did that last year. Plus it would be the easy way out and I wanted to do something special for him now that we were together. I looked at the other two. Puppets and myself. I was nervous just thinking about what would happen if I gave myself to him. I wasn't ready for that yet. That left puppets. A few weeks ago, Sasori had shown me how to construct a puppet and even let me make one. It was nowhere near as good as Sasori's, but if I took more time to make it, I bet I could make a pretty good one. I decided to do that.

"I think I'll do the puppet. A home made one. He showed me how to make one a while ago so I think I'll try and make on myself for him." I said to Konan.

"That's a great idea! He'll love it." She said smiling.

"What should I make?" I wondered.

"Why don't you make a mini-you? I think he will really like that." She said.

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks for your help Konan." I said, standing up.

"Your welcome. Don't forget trick-or-treating next week." She said smiling.

I groaned. The stupid costume would make its appearance once again. This time, for the whole Akatsuki and the village to see.

"Yeah, yeah." I said and walked out.

As I walked down the hall I thought about what I would need to make the puppet. I could buy the wood in town but I would need to borrow one of Sasori's carving knives. I hope he wouldn't notice one was gone.

I came to our room and peeked in. Good, Sasori wasn't there. I slipped into the room and walked over to his desk, pulling open the drawers. I finally found the drawer that held his carving tools. There were so many of them. I pulled one off the top and closed the drawer.

"Brat, what are you doing?" Sasori said, walking in.

"I dropped some clay near your desk and was just grabbing it." I said, as calmly as I could. I hoped that Sasori couldn't tell I was lying. I had shoved the knife up my sleeve out of sight just before Sasori had walked in.

"Whatever brat." Sasori said walking over to his bed.

I walked over to my desk and hid the knife under some bags of clay, being careful not to slice them open.

"I'll see you later Danna?" I said.

"Where are you going?"

"Into town." I said, changing into some casual clothes. "There are some things I need to pick up for the Halloween party."

"Ok. See you later." He said as I walked out. 

**In Town**

I headed straight towards the hardware store. I wondered what type of wood Sasori uses for his puppets. I arrived at the store and was greeted by the desk worker.

"Hi there! Do you need help finding anything today?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah, what kinds of wood are best for carving?" I asked.

She came out from behind the counter and led me towards an entire section of the store stacked to the ceiling with different types of wood. She told me about all kind of wood that I didn't bother remembering the names of.

"This type is best for carvings." She said holding a block of wood that had a nice smell.

"I'll take it." I said.

We walked back to the front of the store and she rang up my purchases. After I paid, I decided to head towards the Halloween store. Sasori still didn't have a costume and weather he liked it or not, he was going trick-or-treating with Konan and I. I headed towards the costume section of the store and looked for something good. Vampires, ghosts, butterflies, clowns, they had just about every costume you could imagine.

After a while of searching with no luck, I decided to leave, when I spotted the perfect one out of the corner of my eye. Outwardly I was smirking at it, inwardly I was laughing maniacally.

I grabbed the costume and headed to the cash register and paid for it. I placed the wood block in the same bag to hide it. I walked back to the hideout feeling pretty good.

Back at the hideout I hid the costume in the back of my closet and grabbed the block of wood and began carving. This one would definitely turn out perfect. 

Hey. So I think that from now on we are going to aim at getting one chapter up per week. If it's a good week we may do more, but for now its going to be one per. Thanks again and if you ever want to chat with Ryn or I just PM us and we will answer them ASAP. Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 8

We have like 400+ views. Thank you all so much. :D So, yeah. I really don't have a lot to say today. Oh, yeah.

**Ok, so we would like ya'll to send in prompts and ideas for bonus chapters and one-shots. You can private message us or review on the story. We check everything daily, so it will be seen. If you want us to respond, then PM because we are only allowed one review per chapter.**

Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review! 

Nyx-kun 

Deidara POV

One week later and the carving was coming along nicely. I had finished the head and arms and was working on the torso and legs. For once, I realized why Sasori loved making puppets so much. It was strangely relaxing to carve features into the soft, sweet smelling wood.

I decided to take a break and grab some lunch. I wrapped the knife up in a cloth along with the pieces of the unfinished puppet and placed the bundle back in my drawer.

I headed to the kitchen and saw Konan there.

"Oh, hey Deidara. Happy Halloween!" she said.

I smiled. Halloween was one of our favorite times of the year, and tonight Konan and I were going on an adult trick-or-treat route this year.

"Hey. Happy Halloween to you to." I said.

I then remembered the costume that I had picked our for Sasori and decided to show it to her.

"Konan, do you know where Sasori?" I asked her.

"He's on a small mission. Got sent out early this morning. He should be back in a few hours, knowing him."

"Come with me for a sec. I have something I want to show you." I said, grinning and pulling her to my room.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to show you the costume I picked out for Sasori. You'll love it."

I rummaged around in my messy closet for the still packaged costume. I really should take some time and clean it up. I finally found it and pulled it out of the packaging. Konan squealed and I smirked. We couldn't wait for tonight. 

Sasori POV

I was heading home after a mission. Home. Funny that I would call our hideout a home, but as they say, home is where the heart is. So as long as Deidara was there it was definitely. I smiled as I thought of the brat. Hidan had come up to me the other day and told me that I had gone soft. I would like to think that someone can truly love another without becoming one of those bishie boys that I see on the anime that Dei watches. Apparently, Deidara has an obsession with shojo anime and manga. It's all the guy reads!

I entered the hideout and headed straight for the kitchen. The mission was in such short notice that I didn't even have time for my morning cup of coffee. Upon entering the kitchen I saw Deidara and Konan sitting at the table, talking. I stepped out of Hiruko and gave Deidara a short kiss before making my coffee. I heard Konan squeal in delight.

"You guys are so cute together!" she squealed.

"Shut up! I am not cute!" Deidara yelled.

I smirked. "You know Dei, she's right. You are, in fact, very cute."

I turned around and saw him scowling at me. He suddenly looked excited.

"Hey Sasori, your coming with us tonight, right?"

"What's tonight?" I asked. I tried to think of anything that would be going on to make Deidara look so excited.

"Halloween of course!" Konan answered.

"Remember? We told you about it a couple if weeks ago." Deidara said.

"Oh. I don't know." I said. "I don't have a costume anyways."

I saw Deidara and Konan look at each other with a maniacal glint in their eyes. One can't help but feel uneasy when 'The Glint' is directed their way.

"Don't worry about the costume. We got that covered." Deidara said.

"So will you come?" Konan asked. "Please?"

"Pllleeaass?" Deidara begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes. Well, eye.

"Fine." I consented. Deidara and Konan cheered. Something told me that I was going to regret this. 

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on."

"I said no."

Deidara, Konan and I were currently in our room. Apparently Deidara had bought me a costume for me to wear. The costume its self was very nice. It was a red fox costume made of real fur and quality fabrics. It looked like a red, fox version of Deidara's black cat costume.

The fact was however, that this was degrading and totally beneath me. I would like to see Deidara in it though.

"I bet your just not man enough to wear it." Deidara said.

As stupid and childish as it was, nobody and I mean NOBODY questions my manhood.

"Fine. I'll wear it. Nobody insults my manhood and gets away with it." I grumbled.

"Ok then. We have about an hour until we need to head out, so lets get ready." Deidara said, shooing Konan out of the room.

Once Konan was out he shut the door and started undressing. He had had such a nice body, I couldn't help but stare.

"Stop staring and put your costume on." Deidara said, snapping me out of my daze.

I switched to my human body and put on my costume as well. We finished with about 20 minutes left.

"We should get some dinner. We'll be out all night." Deidara said.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked to the kitchen and found it empty. We grabbed some sandwich materials and each made a turkey sandwich.

"Yeah, and I was like-" Hidan said as he walked into the kitchen, along with Kakuzu, Pein, Itachi, and Kisame.

"What the hell?" he said to me.

"Hey guys." Deidara called, between a mouthful of sandwich.

"What are you wearing?" Kisame asked.

"Ask sandwich mouth over there." I said, pointing to Deidara.

"Yeah, you to Deidara. What are you guys wearing.?"

"Costumes for Halloween. Sasori, Konan and I are going on this new adult trick-or-treat route tonight."

"Ok then." Kisame said. "But why those costumes?"

"I lost a bet." Deidara said downheartedly.

"Ah." Kisame said in understanding.

Konan walked in shortly there after wearing a purple silk kimono with light purple butterfly wings. I saw Pein crack a tiny smile at the sight of his girlfriend all dressed up.

"Come on guys! Lets go!" she yelled, dragging us out the door.

"See you later guys!" Deidara yelled.

This was going to be a long night. 

Nyx: Hello everyone.

Ryn: Hi everpony! Say hi Dei-chan!

Deidara: Don't call me Dei-chan! You always mess up my name and have to redo it!

Ryn: Gomen, gomen.

Sasori: Deidara, that's not nice. One should act gentlemanly around ladies. ^Moe flowers and shojo sparkles everywhere^

Deidara: Ahhhh! My shojo fantasies have come true!

Nyx: Wow. I really am the only sane one here.

Deidara: I FEEL ALIVE!

Sasori: Please, it would be ever so wonderful if you would leave a review and follow us. ^More sparkles and moe^

Nyx: Oy.


End file.
